Tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos
by Lucia843
Summary: Omegaverse, Mpreg. Victuuri. El hijo de una familia reconocida y el hijo de los sirvientes se conocen, juegan y crecen juntos, pero su futuro estaba destinado a ser diferente. Una historia romántica con saltos hacia el pasado que permitirán entender el presente. Un amor entre dos hombres cuya relación estaba prohibida desde el principio, pero no por la clase social a la que pert...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos a mi fic!**

 **Tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos (omegaverse, Mpreg)**

 **Victuuri 3**

 **Yaoi/Boys Love**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen, quiero ceder todos los derechos a quienes corresponden, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **Advertencias:** Escenas con lime y posiblemente lemon.

 **Sinopsis completa:** Yuri Katsuki era hijo único y aunque recibía toda la atención posible por parte de sus padres, se sentía muy solo. El pequeño de tan sólo 6 años de edad anhelaba tener un hermanito, pero sus padres no podían dárselo, ya que cumplirle su deseo implicaba la muerte de su madre. Los señores Katsuki eran personas de negocios y casi siempre estaban fuera de casa, por lo que Yuri se quedaba al cuidado de la sirvienta y del jardinero. Aun así, el pequeño deseaba tener a alguien con quien jugar, correr y vivir aventuras. Fue entonces cuando la sirvienta y el jardinero ofrecieron traer a su hijo Victor de 9 años de edad a la casa de los Katsuki para que le hiciera compañía al pequeño Yuri.

Una historia romántica con saltos hacia el pasado que permitirán entender el presente. Un amor entre dos hombres cuya relación estaba prohibida desde el principio, pero no porque perteneciesen a diferentes clases sociales (ya que eso no influye en esta historia), sino porque hubo un significativo suceso en el pasado.

 **Aclaraciones:** _Formato de letra cursiva para escenas del pasado_ , letra normal para el presente. Puede haber crossover con otros animes. Y muy posiblemente el fanfic será gráfico también, pero esto sólo el tiempo lo decidirá.

 **Un poco sobre el Omegaverse:** Universo de hombres y mujeres divididos en 3 géneros: Alfas, betas y omegas.

 **Alfas:** Son aquellos hombres o mujeres que están por encima de los géneros. Son capaces de fecundar a un omega porque cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos. Son fuertes, grandes y pueden ser o no agresivos. Cuando muerden el cuello de un omega indican que éste es incondicionalmente suyo.

 **Betas:** Son básicamente igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que sólo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Tienen libre elección para formar una relación con cualquiera de los 3 géneros. Siendo más fácil con un beta.

 **Omegas:** Tanto hombres como mujeres poseen órganos reproductores femeninos y son capaces de concebir si son fecundados por un alfa y rara vez por un beta. Ellos tienen la particularidad de entrar en celo cada 3 meses y esto dura aproximadamente 3 días. Los omega desprenden un olor (al igual que los alfa) que los caracteriza y el cual aumenta durante su época en celo.

…

Capítulo 1 La primera impresión es la que cuenta

 _Por las mañanas, acostado sobre su cama, Yuri lanzaba hacia arriba y atrapaba poco después a su juguete de peluche, el cual tenía el aspecto de un perro marrón con orejas grandes y esponjosas. Parecía sentirse feliz en ese momento, pues ese peluche había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños que le compraran sus padres, es decir, cuando era bebé, sin embargo, era hasta ese momento que él lo reconocía como tal._

 _La sirvienta pasaba por él a las 9 de la mañana para bañarlo y darle de desayunar. Cuando la mujer terminaba aquello, lo dejaba una vez más en su habitación y se iba a realizar los demás quehaceres domésticos._

 _Yuri tenía otros juguetes con los cuales también se divertía, pero siempre lo hacía solo y al cabo de unas horas se aburría y se iba a ver televisión, la cual también poco después dejaba de interesarle. Cuando eso pasaba, el pequeño salía al jardín para andar sobre su triciclo, al tiempo que saludaba al jardinero agitando la mano cada vez que pasaba cerca de él._

 _A las 2 de la tarde y antes de la comida, llegaba su profesora particular para darle clases. Le enseñaba a leer y a hacer operaciones matemáticas básicas como sumar y restar. Le leía un libro de historia japonesa y terminaba por dejarle tarea, la cual a veces hacía y a veces no._

 _Cuando se marchaba la profesora, la sirvienta iba por Yuri a su habitación y lo llevaba al comedor, en el que lo sentaba al extremo de la mesa y le servía sus alimentos favoritos. Se quedaba a su lado mientras el pequeño comía y cuando éste terminaba, recogía todo y lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, en la que Yuri volvía a jugar con sus juguetes para después tomar una breve siesta de dos o tres horas._

 _Los padres de Yuri llegaban por la noche y visitaban a su hijo en su cuarto diciéndole que le habían comprado un nuevo juguete. El niño los abrazaba con énfasis, pero más porque ellos estaban de vuelta que por lo que le habían comprado._

 _Esa misma noche Yuri lloró desconsoladamente frente a sus padres y les confesó que deseaba tener un hermanito, alguien con quien jugar. Sin embargo, los señores Katsuki no podían cumplir ese deseo porque la madre corría el riesgo de morir si quedaba embarazada otra vez._

 _La sirvienta, quien había escuchado aquella conversación, a la mañana siguiente les comentó a sus amos que tenía un hijo de 9 años a quien dejaba al cuidado de sus abuelos, pero que si se lo permitían podría traerlo hasta aquí con la intención de que le hiciera compañía al pequeño Yuri._

— _¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? —preguntó la mujer después de haber dado el último sorbo a su café._

— _Victor —respondió la sirvienta de inmediato._

— _¿Qué piensas, cariño? —dirigió la mirada hacia su esposo, quien estaba leyendo el periódico._

— _Que lo traiga, Yuri necesita a alguien con quien jugar._

— _Gracias, mi hijo es muy obediente, por lo que no causará ningún problema._

 _Dos días después a esa conversación, la sirvienta y el jardinero llegaron a la casa de sus amos acompañados de un niño de un hermoso y medianamente largo pelo plateado, el cual caía gentilmente a la altura de sus hombros. Los ojos del pequeño Victor eran de un claro y brillante azul aguamarina. Tenía unos labios firmes, la piel suave y su complexión era delgada._

— _¡Yuri! ¿Puedes salir de tu habitación un momento? —llamó la sirvienta tocando a la puerta._

— _Mmmm —parecía que el pequeño no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse._

— _Voy a entrar, espérame aquí, Victor —le dijo a su hijo antes de sacar la llave para abrir la habitación de Yuri._

 _La mujer se encaminó con pasos lentos y precavidos hacia la cama del niño, el cual parecía estar dormido profundamente. El pequeño albino se cansó de esperar a su madre y decidió entrar al cabo de unos instantes._

— _Mamá, si quieres que se despierte, sólo quítale el peluche —habló con tono calmado—. Así —y acto seguido estiró las manos para jalar el muñeco que abrazaban las manos de Yuri._

— _Oye no hagas eso… —alcanzó a decir la sirvienta antes de escuchar cómo Yuri empezaba a llorar._

— _Devuélveme a Makkachin —decía Yuri con melancolía en la voz—. Dámelo, no es tuyo._

— _Lo siento, no quise —Victor devolvió el perro a los brazos de su dueño original, mientras soportaba una triste y despectiva mirada por parte de éste._

…

El despertador sonó con un ruido desgarrador para los oídos de Yuri, por lo que el chico no dudó ni un solo segundo en sacar la mano de las sábanas para estirarla y buscar desesperadamente el bate de baseball que usaba de manera prioritaria para destruir el insoportable aparato.

—¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está el bate? —el joven se levantó con un evidente mal humor y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Victor sentado a la orilla de la cama.

—Lo escondí para que pudieses despertarte. Sé perfectamente que alejar las cosas que quieres de tu lado ayuda a que abras los ojos —explicó el albino con una sonrisa—. No llorarás esta vez ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Victor, no me molestes con eso. Y para tu información ya no soy un niño —infló las mejillas cómo si aún lo fuese—. Además todavía no te perdono.

—Pensé que como ahora estás enamorado de mí ya me habías perdonado —Victor se acercó y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Enamorado? Ya quisieras…

—¿Entonces tú sueles besar en los labios a alguien que no amas?

—No te confundas, estaba borracho. Por cierto recuerda que no puedes estar aquí, si mis padres descubren que te metes a mi habitación…

—Tranquilo —puso un dedo sobre sus labios evitando que continuara hablando—, no me descubrirán, me aseguré de venir cuando ellos ya se habían ido —lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que dejaban el cuello y el hombro del muchacho.

Más tarde, Yuri se alistó para ir a la universidad, mientras que Victor preparó la camioneta para llevarlo. El peliplata se aseguró de que todo estuviese en su lugar y que el auto se encontrara en buen estado. Acto seguido, se puso su sombrero de chófer y esperó tranquilamente con una loción en la mano a que Yuri apareciera. Minutos más tarde, el joven "amo" llegó a su lugar de encuentro. Una vez que lo hizo, se sorprendió de que Victor empezara a bañarlo con el perfume que previamente había preparado exclusivamente para él.

—¡Oye ¿qué haces?! —Yuri estiró los brazos para cubrirse y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Me aseguro de cubrir con este extraño olor tu hermosa esencia de omega, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tu ciclo ha llegado. No quiero que otros alfas anden detrás de ti —explicó sin dejar de llenar a Yuri con aquel perfume.

—Me tratas como si fuese tuyo, pero ni siquiera has mordido mi cuello —comentó Yuri mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de un color rojo intenso.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera a Victor… ¿acaso él deseaba que le mordiese? No obstante, no podía hacerlo, era una promesa que había hecho y tenía que cumplirla.

—Quiero morderte y que seas mío, pero no debo hacerlo —pensó mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta para que Yuri entrase.

 **Notas finales de autora:**

Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones y críticas constructivas para poder mejorar. Gracias por haber leído el capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber leído, comentado, agregado a favoritos y a follows, ya que todo su apoyo significa mucho para mí.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios: Justshuls, Kurara Matsumoto y Guest (comentador o comentadora anónima) espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

…

 **Capítulo 2 La costumbre de dormir en todas partes**

 _Se suponía que Victor había llegado a la casa de los Katsuki para hacerle compañía a Yuri. Sin embargo, habían pasado cuatro días desde que los dos niños se vieran por primera vez y no habían cruzado palabra alguna, de hecho, era Yuri el que se alejaba o escondía cada vez que veía al peliplata. Lo cierto es que aquel comportamiento le era completamente indiferente a Victor. No es como si a él le importase mucho hacer amistad con el pequeño niño rico, ya que si había accedido a venir, fue porque no quería causarles una decepción a sus padres, quienes se lo pidieron casi con ojos suplicantes, de no haber sido así, él hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo con sus abuelos durante las vacaciones de fin de curso con las que le premiaba la escuela elemental a la que iba._

 _La sirvienta en muchas ocasiones intentó persuadir a su hijo para que intentara hacer las paces con Yuri, sin embargo, Victor le contestaba que no se podía hablar con alguien que literalmente huía de ti en cuanto te cruzabas con él._

 _El jardinero no se quedó atrás y en cuanto terminó de regar los rosales, dejó sus herramientas de jardinería a un lado, se lavó las manos y subió con paso veloz hacia la habitación del niño de la casa. Antes de abrir completamente la puerta, ya que de hecho estaba entreabierta, tocó de manera tenue con el puño de la mano y en seguida asomó la cabeza. En ese momento sorprendió a un pequeño Yuri viendo la televisión._

 _Con pasos firmes, pero seguros, el jardinero se acercó a Yuri y le empezó a contar una historia de cuando era niño. En la anécdota relataba que solía divertirse jugando a la pelota con un amigo muy preciado para él, pero que un día éste se fue de su lado y ya nunca lo volvió a ver. Sin esperar a la reacción de Yuri, el jardinero se retiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios._

 _Los padres de Victor salieron un momento, la sirvienta porque tenía que comprar las cosas para la comida y el jardinero porque necesitaba unas nuevas pinzas para cortar los tallos malos de las flores, ya que las que tenía se habían oxidado y finalmente roto._

 _Yuri salió de su habitación al cabo de media hora y fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a Victor tirado en el pasillo frente a su puerta._

 _—¡Hey tú… niño de pelo largo!, no puedes dormir ahí, no está bien —su mano pequeña movió el cuerpo del aparentemente dormido Victor, sin embargo, éste no se despertó—. Mi mamá dice que si las personas se tiran al suelo se pueden ensuciar, así que te ordeno que te levantes._

 _Pasó el tiempo y el niño albino seguía sin reaccionar. Yuri se cansó de insistir en que estaba haciendo mal y al final le dieron ganas de tirarse al suelo también, mientras se retorcía jugando ahí, le contaba a Victor cosas sobre sus juguetes y sus aventuras, abriéndose poco a poco hacia él y dejándole al lado de su cabeza un muñeco de acción._

 _—Cuando despiertes juega conmigo ¿sí? —y se quedó otro rato ahí, charlando sobre tonterías con ánimo._

 _—¡Dios mío! ¡Victor, cariño! —llegó la sirvienta y de inmediato corrió a socorrer a su pequeño hijo, lo cargó entre sus brazos y le tentó la frente para confirmar sus sospechas._

 _Tenía fiebre._

 _Se lo llevó a la sala, lo acostó sobre el sofá, preparó un paño con agua y se lo puso en la frente. Acto seguido, llamó a Yuri y como lo vio un poco sucio le dijo que le daría un baño. Al final, en cuanto Victor reaccionó aunado a que todavía tenía fiebre, tuvo que bañarlo junto al pequeño Katsuki._

 _—Quería hacer las paces con Yuri, pero entonces todo se tornó borroso y me caí —contó Victor a su madre._

 _—Sí, te dio fiebre, eso te pasa por no haberte abrigado ayer bien, te lo advertí ¿cierto?_

 _—Oye… la próxima vez que quieras dormir dime y mejor te presto mi cama —expresó el menor de manera distraída, ya que el concepto de "fiebre" no le había quedado del todo claro._

 _Tanto Victor como su madre comenzaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Yuri._

…

—Yuri Katsuki, ¡Yuri Katsuki! —repitió el profesor Otabek subiendo un poquito el tono de su voz porque el muchacho parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos o tal vez en otro mundo y no ponía atención a la entrega de calificaciones de exámenes.

—Pss Yuri, te hablan, deja de pensar en tu chofer —insinuó su compañero, amigo y colega Pichit.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo no estoy pensando en mi…! ¡Lo siento! —respondió Yuri regresando a la realidad y mintiendo sobre lo evidente, ya que sí había estado pensando en Victor y en su conversación con él esta mañana.

Ciertamente, cada vez que salía a la luz el tema de la mordida que Victor no le quería hacer a su cuello, Yuri se ponía muy pensativo y melancólico. Ya sabía que su relación con el albino no estaba consentida por sus padres, ni por los de Victor, pero sinceramente a Yuri esto de las clases sociales empezaba a causarle un dolor de cabeza. No era justo para ellos que por el simple hecho de no ser del mismo estatus social se les impidiera estar juntos. No obstante, esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual no podían vivir libremente su amor. Esta razón sólo la conocían el propio Victor, sus padres y los Katsuki. Yuri mientras tanto vivía en el engaño de que su amor no podía ser concretado porque no poseían los mismos privilegios económicos.

—¡Felicidades! Volviste a ser el mejor de la clase —Otabek dedicó una profunda y orgullosa mirada hacia su alumno estrella Katsuki.

En ese momento, alguien azotó la puerta del salón contra la pared en un intento de abrirla de manera brusca con la pierna derecha. Era Yuri Plisetsky, el rebelde de la clase, quien estudiaba ahí sólo porque le aburría estar en su casa, después de todo era un joven adinerado que no necesitaba de los estudios para salir adelante, y por esa razón su comportamiento era altamente inapropiado. Llegaba tarde a clase, a veces incluso ni siquiera entraba. Nunca se le había visto entregar una tarea o trabajo y les contestaba de manera despectiva a los profesores, sobre todo a Otabek, a quien odiaba más que a todos los demás porque éste era el único que sí lo reprendía por su mal comportamiento.

—No me molestaré en preguntar el por qué llegaste tarde, sólo quiero informarte que has reprobado el tercer examen parcial y que tendrás que tomar cursos intensivos —le comentó el profesor al recién llegado.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Púdrete! —vaciló el joven mostrando una indiferencia escalofriante—. Yo no he venido a recibir mi examen ni mucho menos a escuchar tus propuestas para que pase el curso, estoy aquí porque necesito hablar con el "tazón de cerdo" —señaló a Yuri con el dedo índice de la mano.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Yuri alcanzó un peso considerablemente alto y para su mala fortuna se tuvo que topar con el señorito Plisetsky, el cual de por sí ya le odiaba porque las familias de cada uno de ellos eran rivales en los negocios. He ahí el motivo del mote.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Yo no tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar contigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo autorización, vendrás conmigo sí o sí.

—¡Bien, la clase termina por el día de hoy! —señaló el profesor cerrando con fuerza un libro con la intención de interrumpir el momento de tensión que se había formado entre los dos Yuris, quienes se miraban de manera despectiva, con rivalidad—. Katsuki, puedes retirarte por favor, después hablarán de sus asuntos, por el momento necesito entablar una seria conversación con este chico rebelde.

—Claro profesor, como usted diga, hasta luego.

—Túuuuu ¡eres un maldito! —el rubio estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Otabek cuando éste cogió su mano con fuerza.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo simplemente no quiero que se peleen y mucho menos dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad. Si está en mis manos impedirlo, eso haré. Además, no quiero que le hagas daño a un alumno estrella como Yuri Katsuki.

—Oh entiendo, así que el cerdito te gusta ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es eso, sólo es que… —se sonrojó.

—Otabek, eres un libro abierto con tus sentimientos…

…

Una vez que terminaron las clases en la universidad, Yuri se despidió de sus amigos y de inmediato buscó con la mirada el lugar en donde Victor había estacionado la camioneta. De alguna forma u otra, tenía ganas de verle y de arreglar las cosas con él, pues esta mañana no habían quedado del todo contentos con su conversación.

Al llegar, se asomó a través de los cristales de la parte de en frente, pero no vio a Victor al volante, entonces decidió sacar la llave que abría la puerta de atrás y fue entonces cuando encontró a un albino durmiente ocupando los asientos con todo su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya… no se te ha quitado la costumbre de dormirte en todos lados —Yuri se metió a la camioneta y con el mayor cuidado posible se sentó alzando lentamente la cabeza de Victor para después colocarla sobre sus piernas. Acto seguido cerró la puerta para procurar un poco más de privacidad y finalmente se lo quedó mirando—. Si yo fuese alfa y tú omega, ya te habría mordido.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó poco rato después un Victor somnoliento.

—¿Ah? Lo siento ¿te desperté?

—No, lo he hecho solo. Hace mucho calor por aquí ¿no?

—Supongo, ya que se te ocurrió estacionar la camioneta en un punto en el que le da directamente el sol a esta hora.

—Puede ser o tal vez es tu esencia a omega la que me está volviendo loco —en un visto y no visto Victor recostó a Yuri en los asientos y se subió sobre él—. Parece que la loción con olor extraño que te eché se ha disipado por completo.

 **Notas finales de autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado o interesado, se aceptan opiniones, críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
